Tu propio destino
by daviduzukase
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki alabado por ser hijo del cuarto hokage y ser el ultimo de su clan. Sasuke Uchiha odiado por el golpe de estado de su padre y el ultimo de su clan. ambos buscaran su propio reconocimiento a travez de crear su propio destino. historia en colaboracion con un amigo de wattpad que tambien la subira alla su nombre es Yami no Shisha.
1. prologo

Era una noche silenciosa un azabache iba a su casa después de un largo entrenamiento caminaba hasta llegar a una entrada la cual tenía un cartel con 'Uchiha' escrito en el, avanzo por los caminos notando que todo estaba muy callado-que raro sé que es tarde pero nunca vi este lugar tan silencioso -dijo el azabache sin detenerse hasta que llego a su casa-al fin- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Mamaá, papaá-dijo alzando un poco la voz-deben estar en su cuarto voy a decirles que llegue -dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres, abre la puerta abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder dejando caer lagrimas-no quería estuvieras aquí cuando pasara esto-dijo otro azabache con una máscara de anbu

-¿Itachi por qué haces esto?-dijo llorando con la voz ronca por su llanto-te mande entrenar para que no vieras esto Sasuke-dijo Itachi con un tono frio quitándose la máscara dejando ver su rostro-p-por e-eso me ma-mandaste a entrenar más de lo habitual hoy...

***Flashback***

Era de mañana había una familia de 4 sentada en una mesa desayunando pacíficamente solo comían sin hablar hasta que alguien se dispuso a romper el hielo-que tienes planeado para hoy Sasuke-dijo el hombre de mayor edad el cual era su padre.

-No lo sé padre-dijo pensando que hacer ese día pero fue interrumpido por otro hombre un poco más joven que su padre el cual era su hermano

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a entrenar Sasuke?-dijo con un tono serio pero con una sonrisa pequeña que era raro en el

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me entrenaras?-dijo sorprendido porque su hermano nunca lo entrena y si lo decía se le olvidaba casualmente

\- Claro como sea ¬¬-dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

\- Gracias por entrenarlo Itachi como su hermano mayor debes dar el ejemplo-dijo con voz de superioridad y como si fuera el rey del mundo dicho comentario

Fue ignorado olímpicamente por el azabache que se despidió levantándose de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes

Alzando un poco la voz-Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento 17 a las 4 de la tarde- dijo yéndose de la casa.

Sasuke no pudo despedirse ya que se había ido antes de que el reaccionara-parece que Itachi te entrenara hoy hijo-dijo con una sonrisa

La mujer de cabello igual de azabache que sus hijos- ¡sí!, daré lo mejor de mí-dijo emocionado Sasuke yéndose de la mesa a prepararse para el entrenamiento de su hermano

***Mas tarde***

Sasuke se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento 17 mientras iba pensando que tipo de entrenamiento le iba a enseñar Itachi de solo pensarlo se emocionaba ya que sabía que su hermano era el orgullo del clan-no me voy a quedar atrás lo superare y le demostrare a mi padre que yo también soy fuerte-dijo llegando al campo de entrenamiento el cual era un lugar espacioso lleno de pasto con unos troncos (como cualquier campo de entrenamiento)

-Al fin llegas-dijo un azabache vestido de anbu recostado a la sombra de un árbol

\- Perdón hermano venia pensativo-dijo excusándose

\- Bueno me da igual comencemos con el jutsu katon tradicional de nuestra familia el jutsu bola de fuego-dijo mirando a Sasuke que no estaba muy sorprendido

\- Ese ya me lo enseño padre- dijo ya que esperaba más de su hermano

\- ¿Pero te lo enseño así?-dijo haciendo posiciones de manos creando una bola de fuego aún más grande que la de su papa con flamas puras

\- Guau como desarrollaste tanto el jutsu- dijo pensando que debía tener ese nivel para impresionar a su padre

\- Para eso te traje aquí hoy Sasuke ya que saldré de viaje por un largo tiempo-dijo Itachi

\- A donde iras-preguntó curioso

\- Es secreto ¬¬-respondió viendo como Sasuke hacia un puchero por la respuesta de su hermano

Así Itachi le enseño lo que necesitaba para mejorar el jutsu-bueno Sasuke tengo que irme a hacer algo, te veo más tarde-dijo alejándose por otro lado

Sasuke solo asintió y continúo con el entrenamiento-con esto estará ocupado mucho tiempo- dijo mentalmente yéndose del campo de entrenamiento...

***Más tarde***

Se encontraba Uchiha acostado respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro-lo logre lo logre al fin lo conseguí-dijo sonriendo preparándose para irse-wow ya es muy tarde debería apresurarme-dijo partiendo camino a su hogar...

**Fin flashback**

Por eso te enseñe como mejorar el jutsu porque sabía que tardarías-dijo con un tono frio-pero no pensé que lo conseguirías -dijo con una sonrisa mental- ¿me-me mataras?-dijo Sasuke retrocediendo poco a poco mientras Itachi se iba acercando-Sasuke...-dijo Itachi mientras de un salto lo agarro por el cuello tirándolo contra la puerta de la salida de la casa que dando afuera de la casa herido y cansado debido al entrenamiento, pudo levantarse para caminar cojo tratando de escapar pero es atrapado por un genjutsu de Itachi durmiéndolo no sin antes decirle unas palabras que lo acompañaran por el resto de su vida(más adelante se dirá)...

**Una semana después**

El sol salía dando el comienzo al amanecer donde los ciudadanos de Konoha empezaban a despertar todos lleno a sus respectivos trabajos todo parecía que iba a ser un día común como cualquier otro pero no para un rubio que empezaba a despertar

\- Ahhhh que bien dormí- decía el viendo su calendario dándose cuenta de algo...-¡HOY EMPIEZO LA ACADEMIA!-dijo saltando de la cama para ducharse

-Bien como debería vestirme-dijo abriendo un cajón donde eligió unos pantalones ambu azules cortos hasta las rodillas junto a una playera rojo sangre con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda y hombros además de unas sandalias ninja negras simples- bien, ahora la comida más importante del día-se fue a su cocina abriendo el refrigerador acto seguido sacando un envase el cual se leía ´´ramen instantáneo´´ lo hirvió después para sentarse en su mesa a degustar su comida favorita en todo el mundo.

Termino de comer se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su puerta a punto de abrirla alguien toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el rubio curioso

-So-soy Hi-Hinata, Naruto-kun-dijo la persona del otro lado de la puerta acto seguido Naruto abre la puerta donde se aprecia ver una niña con cabello azulado vestida con una chamarra color lavanda bastante grande con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga en los hombros y unos pantalones ambu negros y sandalias ninja azules

-Hola Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-dijo saliendo de su casa quedando al frente de la peli-azulada

-E-es que i-iba saliendo de mi casa y pensé irme contigo a la academia- dijo sonrojándose un poco sus mejillas lo cual Naruto no noto

-ok pues vámonos-dijo el rubio.

Iban caminando por las calles de Konoha un rubio una peli-purpura-Naruto-kun-dijo la Hinata viendo al rubio-¿sí?-dijo el

-Crees que podamos convertirnos en ninja?-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza

-CLARO QUE LO CONSEGUIREMOS DATTEBAYO-dijo alzando el puño mientras estaba impresionada por la seguridad del rubio haciendo que sienta nostalgia-Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-dijo viendo al rubio que se ponía la mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar...

***Memoria de Naruto***

Estaba Naruto en la oficina del tercer Hokage jugando y riendo con el cómo abuelo y nieto -Dime Naruto ¿entiendes lo que hicieron tus padres por la aldea?- dijo poniéndose algo serio

-Si ojii-san sé que ellos sacrificaron sus vidas por la aldea sellando al Kyubii en mi interior-dijo sin una pisca de odio o desprecio por lo que decía lo cual impresiono a Hiruzen que casi se le cae el sombrero de Hokage

-Bien solo quiero que sepas que ellos te querían mucho antes de que nacieras-dijo recordando cómo era Minato besando la barriga de Kushina a ese ser que venía en camino pero esos sentimientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un puerta siendo tocada

-Pase -dijo el tercer Hokage haciendo entrar a un adulto junta una niña con ojos aperlados-buenos días Hokage-sama-dijo haciendo una reverencia dándose cuenta del pequeño rubio sentado en el piso jugando con juguetes

-¿A qué se debe esta visita Hiashi?-preguntando al oji-perla

-He venido en nombre del clan Hyuuga he venido a establecer un acuerdo matrimonial entre el hijo del yondaime y mi hija mayor-dijo mirando a la niña atrás de él ocultando se detrás del kimono de Hiashi

-Preséntate Hinata-dijo haciendo que la niña se pare al lado de el

-Ho-hola soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga-dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos impresionando a Naruto como al tercer Hokage

-¿A qué se debe esta proposición Hiashi?-dijo con una expresión seria

-No será permanente solo para que si el hijo del yondaime se piensa la primera candidata para ser su esposa-aclaro el Hyuuga dejando pensativo al tercer Hokage-pues deberás preguntárselo a él primero-dijo mirando al niño al lado de él dejando al Hyuuga con una gota en la frente ya que no sabía que tenía al hijo del cuarto Hokage frente a él acto seguido haciendo una reverencia rápida- perdóname no sabía que está en su presencia-dejando a todos con una gota en la sien Naruto riendo y el Hokage riendo mentalmente- ojii-san ¿Por qué este señor me pide que me case con esa niña?-señalando a Hinata

-Supongo que es por tu clan ya casi no hay

-¿Por qué no hay personas de mi clan?- pregunto el rubio curioso

\- Te lo contare cuando seas más maduro-dijo observando como Naruto hacia un puchero mientras los Hyuugas solo observaban la escena abuelo-nieto

\- Cof cof creo que deberían presentarse-dijo el Hyuuga adulto un gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki levantando la mano

\- So-soy hi-hi-Hinata Hyuuga-dijo estrechando su mano mientras la niña se sonrojaba-y bien qué opinas del acuerdo Naruto?-dijo Hiruzen

\- Con tal y no sea obligatorio por mi bien abuelo-dijo con una sonrisa a cambio que Hinata se sentía algo triste ya que creyó que lo dijo porque no la quería

\- Bien entonces procedamos a hacer el acuerdo-dijo Hiruzen sacando unos papeles.

***dos días después***

Iba Naruto caminando por las calles dirigiéndose a su lugar de comida favorito Ichiraku pero mientras iba caminando

\- Aaaahhh- escucho el rubio como una voz femenina hubiese sido golpeada corrió al lugar procedente a la voz cuando llego lugar pudo ver cuatro figura y una de ellas estaba tirada en el suelo

\- ¡OIGAN!- dijo Naruto corriendo al lugar-mierda es el hijo del cuarto CORRAN-acto seguido las figuras misteriosas de tres niños ligeramente más altos que él se fueron del lugar dejando a lo que parecía ser una niña de cabello azulado que le era bastante familiar hasta que se acercó

\- Tú eres la niña que vi en la habitación del abuelo-dijo ayudándola a levantarse viendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas secándolas con dedos

\- ¿Estas bien?- ella solo asintió bajando la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza- ¿por qué te hicieron esto?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

\- Por nada solo...nada- dijo desviando la mirada del rubio

\- Dímelo no te preocupes guardare el secreto

\- Es que decían que yo era la desgracia de mi clan porque yo soy muy tímida y que jamás llegare a na-fue cortada por el rubio

\- Como puedes creerles solo porque ellos lo digan tu destino es tuyo y solo tuyo-dijo impresionando a Hinata

\- Entonces ¿por qué no querías que el acuerdo de mi padre fuera obligatorio?- dijo nerviosa

\- Porque yo quería que tu eligieras tu destino no que tu padre lo hiciera por ti cuando seamos mayores decidiremos si casarnos o no-dijo dejando a Hinata sin palabras y pensativa ya que él tenía razón

\- Tienes razón Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada sabiendo que Naruto podía ser su esposo en el futuro

\- Bueno Hinata tengo que irme esta pansa no se alimenta sola jeje-dijo yéndose dejando a Hinata viéndolo irse

\- Adiós Naruto-kun...

***fin del flashback***

\- Quien hubiera pensado que nos hiciéramos tan unidos-dijo sonriendo a la oji-perla haciéndola sonrojar-bien llegamos-dijo el rubio señalando la academia

-Estas lista Hinata?-la cual asintió con determinación acto seguido corren a la puerta entrando a lo que sería el comienzo de su aventura...


	2. Capitulo 1:Un reto termina,otro comienza

Titulo: Un reto termina , otro comienza

Sasuke había llegado a la academia ninja ese día, esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para poder vengar a su clan caído y demostrar que él no es un traidor, no era estúpido, notaba las miradas de odio de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas de la aldea, había pasado una semana en el hospital por el genjutsu en el que lo metió su hermano y nadie fue a visitarlo ¡Era el último Uchiha por Dios! pero desde el día en que salió del hospital todos lo habían empezado a mirarlo diferente, rencor y odio era lo más común ver en las miradas de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, además de los comentarios molestos por parte de los aldeanos, cosas como "Maldito traidor", "monstruo traicionero" o "Niño de ojos malditos" eran lo que más escuchaba y no sabía a qué se debían dichos insultos, hasta lo de la masacre todos adoraban a los Uchiha, decían que era el más poderoso clan de Konoha y creían, correctamente según él, que eran todopoderosos por sus ojos Sharingan. Pero todo cambio más o menos el cuarto día que estuvo en el hospital.

Empezó con las enfermeras que lo atendían a regañadientes y no muy bien, luego los doctores que ni se preocuparon por revisar su estado de salud, solo lo dieron de alta y lo echaron a la calle.

Pero eso no importaba, hoy iniciaría la academia ninja y descubriría por que los aldeanos lo trataban así, encontraría y acabaría con su hermano y luego resurgiría su clan.

Tres años después

Con Naruto:

El sol salía avisando el comienzo del amanecer de un nuevo día personas de Konoha despertando para un día más en sus vidas pero para cierto rubio no era cualquier día. -Ring ring- sonaba lo que era un despertador haciendo levantar a su dueño

\- Aaawww que bien dormí- dijo nuestro rubio favorito Naruto frotándose los ojos con las manos.

Naruto mira a su pared en la cual hay un calendario donde había un día marca con un circulo y adentro de este decía ´el gran día´ sonrió se levantó miro el reloj notando que eran las 7:00.

\- No puedo creer que hoy es el último día- dijo yéndose a duchar y seguido de vestirse e ir a desayunar como siempre su fiel ramen

\- Ya son 3 años desde que entre a la academia- dijo sorbiendo un poco de su ramen- ¡hoy lo daré todo, de veras!-dijo terminando su ramen saliendo de su casa rumbo a la academia.

Con Hinata:

Se encontraba desayunando con su familia todo estaban callados a hasta que Hinata decidió hablar

\- Ho-hoy es mi u-ultimo día en la a-academia- dijo aunque la familia no se veía ni feliz ni contenta estaban...neutral

\- Me alegro hija-dijo Hiashi lo cual sorprendió a Hinata ya que nunca él se había alegrado por ella ni menos decirlo

\- G-gracias padre-dijo Hinata terminando de desayunar a punto de irse de la mesa

\- No decepciones al clan-dijo Hiashi de forma seria y fría a lo cual Hinata solo asintió nerviosa.

Con Sasuke:

En una de las zonas comerciales de Konoha un chico estaba solo en su casa, que no era la gran cosa, desayunando una deliciosa ensalada de tomates y también algo de café preparándose para ir a la academia, se había levantado desde muy temprano para entrenar y poder alcanzar pronto a su hermano mayor que había traicionado al más grande clan de Konoha y había traído el deshonor a este. O al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras escuchar constantemente los murmullos de los aldeanos

\- Pagaras por todo Itachi- decía a la nada el pelinegro mientras salía de su departamento.

Si se preguntan cómo era el departamento de Sasuke pues era un pequeño departamento con una habitación, un baño algo espacioso, no como el de la mansión Uchiha y de hecho era menos de la mitad del de la mansión pero funcionaba, una cocina que también serbia de sala y comedor e la que se encontraba una mesa, un sofá, un pequeño refrigerador y un viejo televisor. No podía usar la casa en el complejo Uchiha porque este había sido clausurado después de la masacre y no le quisieron rentar nada mejor y, por lo que había averiguado, le cobraban cerca del doble por la reta que a otros inquilinos pero aun así lo podía pagar, no como los otros lugares a los que había ido y que le cobraba precios sinceramente ridículos por el apartamento

Por la calle recibía esas malditas miradas por parte de los aldeanos, no podía soportarlo, durante años habían tratado a cualquier Uchiha como a un noble o un feudal y de un día para otro era así, no se podía acostumbrar a pesar de que había pasado tres años por eso, recibiendo todo ese desprecio por la aldea que su clan una vez protegió

Siguió su camino ignorando a todos hasta que llego a la academia ninja, era el último día y por fin podría empezar a ser entrenado en serio para vengarse de su hermano y restaurar el honor Uchiha ante la aldea por sí mismo, con estos pensamientos entro en la academia

En la academia:

Naruto había llegado temprano no pudo esperar más para este el día que dejaría la academia para volverse ninja y así hacer su propio destino, pensando eso vio una cara familiar que entraba por la puerta del salón, era Hinata que acababa de llegar. Levanto su mano llamándola la cual ella noto de buena manera acercándose y sentándose al lado de el

\- Hola Naruto-kun-dijo sonriéndole

\- ¿Hola Hinata lista para hoy?- dijo dándole su típica sonrisa marca Naruto notando que ella no tomo esas palabras muy bien

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de Hinata que estaba algo pensativa

\- E-es que m-mi padre me di-dijo que no decepcionara al clan- dijo bajando la cabeza algo triste- y si no lo log-siendo interrumpida por Naruto

\- NO digas eso- dijo dejando atónita a Hinata- hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí para que te rindas por tu padre lo lograras yo creo en ti- dijo alzando la voz haciendo que varios del salón se fijaran en el la mayoría las ´´fans´´ aunque más acosadoras chicas.

Chica:(oh, Naruto es tan interesado y tan sexi)

Sakura: (Naruto es tan tierno ojala fuera mío 7u7)

Ino: (Hay Naruto lo que daría por ser tu novia)- entre otras chicas.

Los chicos solo los ignoraban excepto dos azabaches

\- ¿Por qué cree en cada persona?- decía un chico con la cabeza recostado en su pupitre mirando hacia la pareja el cual se llamaba Shikamaru Nara un estudiante con el CI muy alto a pesar de su edad pero reconocido como un flojo.

\- Ojala yo fuera reconocido como el excepto por las chicas¬¬- decía otro azabache, que había llegado poco después de Naruto, sentado más abajo que Shikamaru mientras repasaba unas notas ese era Sasuke que veía como las chicas se morían por el pero a él le daba igual el solo tenía una meta y era hacer su propio destino y así tener su propio reconocimiento ante la aldea.

Volviendo con Naruto y Hinata:

Hinata ya se había animado un poco por lo que dijo el rubio lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y esto Naruto no noto aunque algunas chicas si lo notaron haciéndolas irritarse por no recibir discursos así de Naruto de repente se abre la puerta del salón haciendo ver a un adulto con una marca un poco arriba de su nariz

\- Buenos días como ya sabrán hoy es la prueba final para su promoción a genio, llamare a cada uno de ustedes por orden de lista y presentaran la prueba-dijo llamando al primero...

Pasaron los minutos y ya varios habían hecho la prueba, Naruto se sentía listo no tenía presiones al lado Hinata estaba casi igual y Sasuke solo estaba neutral

-Hyuuga Hinata- dijo avisando que era su turno ella reacciono se levanto

\- Suerte Hinata- dijo Naruto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados como un gato

\- Da-daré lo me-mejor Naruto-kun- dijo yéndose del asiento.

En la sala de prueba Hinata se colocó en frente de los jueces en el cual uno era Iruka

\- Bien Hinata empezaremos con el jutsu de sustitución el cual hizo sin ninguna complicación- bien ahora el jutsu de transformación, puedes probar con alguno de nosotros o quien sea- dijo mientras Hinata hacia la posición de manos soltando humo, cuando este se dispersó dejando ver a otro Iruka - bien Hinata un buena copia de mi- ella se sentía feliz solo faltaba uno y ya lo tenía dominado- bien Hinata ahora el jutsu de clonación- dijo mientras Hinata formaba la posición de manos adecuada haciendo humo al lado dejando ver otra Hinata

\- Muy bien Hinata has pasado la prueba, felicitaciones-dijo mientras Hinata sonreía-puedes tomar la banda la cual ella tomo con mucho gusto poniéndola alrededor de su cuello yéndose del cuarto a la salida a esperar a Naruto.

Mientras en el cuarto solo quedaban dos estudiantes Naruto y Sasuke los cuales esperaban su turno en silencio Naruto pensaba en las veces que entrenaba con el tercer Hokage (solo lo básico) y no podía lograr el jutsu, clonación y él siempre se preguntaba por qué pero ese día de entrenamiento en donde el Hokage el dio la respuesta...

****flash back***

Naruto y el Hokage se encontraban en el tejado de la torre del Hokage

\- Naruto debido a que no puedes hacer un clon tal vez no pases la prueba- dijo serio sorprendiendo a Naruto

\- ¿Por qué? porque mis clones salen horribles- dijo triste el quería salir de la academia y no tenía la respuesta a su problema

\- Por eso he traído a alguien que me ayude- dijo apareciendo Hiashi en una bola de humo

\- Hola Naruto Uzumaki- dijo serio como siempre

\- Bien Naruto intenta hacer un clon- Naruto hizo lo que le pidió, uso la posición de manos adecuadas y concentro su chacra, lamentablemente no sirvió ya que el clon que hizo estaba medio muerto lo que entristeció a Naruto

\- ¿Hiashi hiciste lo que te pedí?- dijo el Hokage a lo cual solo asintió Hiashi sorprendido

\- S-su pro-blema no es que usa poco chacra, es que, u-usa mucho-dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto

\- Ya lo sabía puedes retirarte gracias por tu ayuda-dijo mientras Hiashi se fue dejando solo a Naruto y al tercer Hokage

\- ¿Cómo que lo sabía? abuelo-dijo Naruto curioso por lo que dijo Hiashi

\- Al principio no lo pensé pero ahora lo tengo claro, el chacra del zorro corre por tu cuerpo y cuando tratas de bajar el uso de chacra no puedes porque es demasiado- dijo mientras Naruto abría los ojos como platos- por eso he traído esto- dijo mostrando un pergamino

\- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Naruto

\- Es el jutsu clones de sombra generalmente se le enseña a los jounin pero tú eres diferente Naruto, tú tienes más chacra que un jounin así que practícala, úsala en el examen y aprueba- dijo el Hokage dándole una sonrisa a Naruto

\- GRACIAS ABUELO-grito Naruto abrazándolo como si fuera su abuelo...

***fin flashback**

Naruto solo soltó una sonrisa al recordar

\- Uzumaki Naruto- Naruto reacciono, caminó hacia la puerta

\- Buena suerte-dijo el Uchiha sorprendiendo a Naruto el cual solo dijo gracias y se fue llego al cuarto de pruebas

\- Bien Naruto empieza con el jutsu de sustitución- Naruto lo realizo dejando impresionados a los jueces pues no lo veían en la habitación hasta que Naruto tosió a propósito haciendo que estaba detrás de ellos- muy bien Naruto ahora el jutsu de transformación- dijo Iruka haciendo que Naruto se envuelva en humo dejando ver a otro Iruka- wow es idéntico a mi hasta pusiste me cicatriz bien hecho Naruto- Naruto sonrió- bien ahora la ultima el jutsu clonación- Naruto se puso serio y realizo la posición de manos pero no la misma que los demás los jueces estaban a punto de decirle algo cuando PUFF aparecieron 10 clones perfectos de Naruto en fila dejando con la boca abierta a todos los jueces y muy feliz a Iruka- excelente Naruto pasaste ahora ponte tu banda ya eres un ninja felicitaciones- dijo Iruka feliz.

Naruto tomo su banda para colocársela en la frente e irse a la salida donde se encontró Hinata la cual no dudo abrazarlo

\- Lo logramos Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata feliz, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku a celebrar?- propuso Naruto, Hinata al darse cuenta del largo abrazo se separó rápido sonrojándose

\- S-si va-vamos a comer- dicho eso los dos se fueron a celebrar...

Con Sasuke

\- Uchiha Sasuke- llamo el maestro, Sasuke entró al salón de examen para aplicar la prueba

Entro e Iruka comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía

\- Buen día Sasuke, bueno comencemos con la prueba, tendrás que hacerlos tres jutsus de la academia d manera satisfactoria, nosotros juzgaremos tu dominio de estos y decidiremos si pasas o no ¿entendido?- Sasuke asintió, Iruka era el único maestro de la academia que no trataba de sabotear sus estudios

El chunin había sido el guardián de Naruto dúrate su niñez y cuando se supo la razón tras la masacre Uchiha se planteó que el niño rechazado podría haber sido Naruto debido a que el demonio que atacó la aldea estaba encerrado dentro de él, así que era bastante amable del pelinegro

Sasuke empezó con la sustitución, la cual para su suerte logro, pues para el no habían usado armas de práctica que no tenían filo, sino que lo habían intentado atacar con shuriken y kunai reales, después de que el responsable hubiera sido llevado ante el Hokage por un AMBU que estaba presente continuaron con las pruebas

\- Bien Sasuke ahora el jutsu de transformación y no te preocupes, tienes tres intentos- le dijo Iruka, lo malo es que el de transformación siempre había sido su peor jutsu dado que su padre y su hermano le habían enseñado a expulsar chacra sin antes saber controlarlo, cosa que se necesitaba para la transformación- bien que esparas- dijo el chunin con una sonrisa sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Después de dos intentos Sasuke pudo hacer una transfomacion decente de Miziki, otro de los profesores que estaban evaluándolo

\- Bien hecho, ahora el jutsu de clonación, tienes que hacer por lo menos dos clones- Sasuke se puso en posición, hizo el sello de mano y dijo

\- Jutsu de clonación- dicho esto aparecieron dos clones casi idénticos al original, el único defecto era que eran un poco mas palidos que este, y asi fue como completo el examen

\- Felicidades Sasuke- lo felicito Mitzuki, era raro en el verlo mostrar aprobación al Uchiha pero eso paso por alto- ahora eres un ninja, toma tu banda y puedes retirarte- Sasuke tomo su banda ninja, azul para ser precisos pues había perdido el puesto de novato del año ante Ino, y se la puso en la frente para luego retirarse


	3. capitulo 2:Traicion y rescate

La noche después de la graduación de los genin de la hoja

La aldea de la hoja era iluminada por la blanca luna, las calles solitarias, la mayoría de gente durmiendo para prepararse para el siguiente día todo estaba tranquilo...

Un chico cabello azabache ojos negros como la noche iba saltando de árbol en árbol iba avanzando con la que parecía ser un pergamino enorme en su espalda  
\- Hmp, fue fácil robar el pergamino- decía mientras seguía avanzando- ¿Por qué l profesor Mitzuki me habrá pedido esto a mí?

*Flashback*  
Narra Sasuke

Iba saliendo de la academia después de pasar la prueba-al fin un paso más para conseguir mi reconocimiento-me decía a mi mismo mientras iba rumbo a casa  
Ya estaba cerca de mi hogar cuando de repente  
\- Hola Sasuke Uchiha- voltee mirando a uno de los jueces de mi prueba de gradación  
\- ¿Profesor Mitzuki?- dije acercándome  
\- Sí, soy yo- dijo respondiéndome  
\- ¿Qué quiere?- dije algo serio  
\- Veras te tengo una propuesta que podría interesar- dijo serio para volver hablar  
\- Como ya te graduaste eres un genin pero ¿Qué tal si te dijera que hoy mismo puedes ser chunin?- dijo levantando la ceja y sonriendo de forma malvada  
\- ¿Qué, en serio, cómo?- dije sorprendido por la oferta  
\- Como lo oíste solo tienes que robar algo por mí y llevarlo a esta ubicación- dijo entregándome un papel con la ubicación  
\- ¿Si hago es me volveré chunin?- dije mirándolo  
\- ¿Por qué te mentiría?...- dijo yéndose del lugar

*fin flashback*

\- Ya casi llego- dije dando el ultimo salto llegando a un pequeño claro en el bosque  
\- Al fin llegas Sasuke Uchiha- dijo saliendo de los arbustos  
\- Aquí está tu pergamino ahora seré chunin ¿no?- dije quitándome el pergamino lanzándolo siendo detenido por los pies de Mitzuki-sensei  
\- Bien hecho ahora solo falta un paso- dijo apareciendo detrás de mí dándome en la nuca haciéndome caer noqueado...  
Narrador normal  
\- Perfecto el jefe se pondrá muy contento jajajaja-dijo atando los brazos, piernas y boca de Sasuke  
\- Bien hecho Mitzuki- decía una sombra saliendo de los arbustos junto a otra  
\- A fin haces algo bien jajaja- dijo la otra sombra  
\- Cállense Jirobo y Ukon- dijo haciéndose notar un tipo corpulento de pelo naranja y a sujeto peli-azul con los labios azules y lo que parece ser otra cabeza en su espalda.

Sin más que decir pusieron rumbo a su destino iban saltando de rama en rama cuando de repente tres kunai iban hacia ellos  
\- ¡CUIDADO!- dijo Jirobo alertando a sus compañeros los cuales los eludieron con facilidad  
\- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Mitzuki mirando hacia todos lados de repente cae en una rama un ninja de cabellera rubia  
\- Yo debería hacer las preguntas Mitzuki-sensei- dijo Naruto serio mirando a los tres ninjas  
\- Ahh Naruto Uzumaki como lo supiste- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra  
\- Eso no te interesa, ¿qué haces con Sasuke?- dijo Naruto enojado preparándose para la pelea- (ese es el pergamino secreto con el que el abuelo Hokage me enseñó a usar mis clones, ¿mm, qué querrán con él?)- pensó Naruto después de ver lo que llevaba Mitzuki en la espalda  
\- Con que este es el hijo del cuarto Hokage- dijo Ukon mirando a Naruto  
\- El jefe se alegraría si se lo llevamos- dijo Jirobo preparándose para pelear.  
\- Jutsu multi-clones de sombras- dijo Naruto de repente todo el alrededor se llenó de humo haciendo aparecer cientos de Naruto alrededor de ellos- ¡ATAQUEN!- grito Naruto acto seguido todos los clones fueron atacar mientras unos cuantos intentaban quitarle a Sasuke a Mitzuki...

30 minutos después

Ya no quedaban muchos clones Ukon se había separado de Sakon lo que hacía más fácil terminar con los clones mientras Jirobo peleaba abajo de los arboles lanzando grandes rocas a los clones mientras el resto peleaba con Mitzuki  
\- ¡TE TENGO!- dijo Naruto tomando a Sasuke mientras otro clon toma el pergamino de la espalda de Mitzuki para alejarse  
\- Mocoso maldito- dijo Mitzuki corriendo tras él; ya no quedaban clones Naruto estaba acorralado entre Jirobo, Ukon, Sakon y Mitzuki  
\- No tienes escapatoria niñato- dijo Jirobo sonriendo malvadamente  
\- (No me queda otra usare todo mi chakra en esa técnica)- dijo haciendo posiciones de manos-elemento de viento: jutsu balas del vacío- Naruto empezó a tomar aire para exhalar gigantescas bola de viento rumbo sus rivales  
\- Elemento tierra: jutsu practica de ladrillo- dijo Jirobo haciendo una pared de tierra aguantando el golpe pero destruyendo la misma- me impresionas pudiste derrumbar mi pared de tierra, lástima que hasta aquí llegaste- dijo lanzando una gran bola de tierra a Naruto  
\- ¿Que hago, que hago?- se decía Naruto tratando de pensar en algo cuando de repente una espada corta la bola a la mitad  
\- Cuatro contra uno eso no es muy justo, me gusta pelear teniendo la ventaja pero esto es demasiado- dijo la figura de pelo largo y piel pálida  
\- Una espada Kusanagi- susurro Mitzuki sorprendido pero en un tono de voz lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan todos- entonces tú eres el legendario sannin Orochimaru- dijo nervioso Mitzuki  
\- Es hora de que los eche de aquí- dijo Orochimaru acto seguido de hacer un jutsu de invocación haciendo aparecer una águila- si quieres vivir, sube- dijo mientras Naruto subía a Sasuke para después subir el con poco esfuerzo debido al chakra que uso y que tenía el pergamino en su espalda  
\- Relájense de estos me encargare yo- Orochimaru realizo posiciones de manos - Elemento viento: jutsu viento divino- dijo Orochimaru disparando una ráfaga de viento formando cuatro pequeños tornados dirigidos a Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo y Mitzuki  
\- Eso no es na- decía Jirobo siendo interrumpido por Orochimaru  
\- Tomen esto- dijo serio de repente los cuatro pequeños remolinos se volvieron inmensos atrapando en ellos a los ninjas malvados- Hmp- dijo simplemente Orochimaru dejando sorprendido a Naruto  
\- Disculpe señor ¿quién es usted?- dijo mirando a Orochimaru  
\- Eso no es relevante ahora, ¿estás bien?- dijo dándose la vuelta  
\- Si estaré bien, ¿a dónde nos llevara?-dijo Naruto  
\- Dejare a ti y a tu amigo en el hospital- dijo descendiendo para quedar frete al hospital  
\- ¿Y usted?- preguntó Naruto bajándose del águila  
\- Llevare este pergamino donde pertenece- dijo tomando el pergamino de la espalda de Naruto  
\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo Naruto  
\- Tal vez- respondió Orochimaru yéndose en su águila.

*en la torre del Hokage*

Un águila aterrizaba en el tejado bajándose Orochimaru acto seguido el águila desaparece en humo mientras el Hokage ya estaba ahí esperándolo  
\- ¿Que pasa Orochimaru?- pregunto el Hokage  
\- Te vengo a informar algo y a pedirte un favor...

Al día siguiente

Naruto iba en dirección a su casa, se había tenido que quedar en el hospital debido al cansancio y las heridas, cuando estaba por entrar un borrón morado hizo que callera al suelo; por el dolor de la caída cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a una niña de ojos perlas, en un principio creyó que era su amiga Hinata pero cuando miro mejor vio a una linda niña unos años menor que el, de tez ligeramente bronceada y cabello castaño, esa niña era Hanabi Hyuuga, hermana menor de Hinata y prospecto de líder de clan  
Si se preguntan cómo demonios conoce Naruto a Hanabi es bastante sencillo, como posible candidato a la reconstrucción de su clan el niño era obligado a conocer chicas con las que formar un arreglo matrimonial, una de esas veces el niño, cuando Naruto tenía alrededor de once años, se había escapado de esas reuniones aburridas de adultos y fue a casa de su amiga Hinata y ahí la vio entrenando con otra niña, le parecía una niña linda a pesar de su rostro serio, también estaba el hecho de que era prácticamente igual a Hinata. Cuando a niña se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ahí solo le presento a la niña como Hanabi Hyuuga, su hermana menor, hablaron un rato y a Naruto le agradó la niña y desde entonces eran amigos y la pequeña le había tomado gran cariño al chico rubio  
\- Hola Hanabi que tal- le saludó el chico- oye, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó confundido, esa niña nunca salía sin un guardián, su padre o su hermana mayor  
\- ¡Hanabi!, ¡¿dónde te metiste?!- se escuchó la voz de Hinata mientras iba hacia donde Hanabi y Naruto estaban- ¡Ah, aquí estas!- dijo mientras veía a Naruto con preocupación, se había enterado de lo de la noche anterior por lo que le había dicho su padre luego de que lo hubieran llamado a una junta del consejo para decidir el destino del ninja traidor  
Cuando Hiashi llego le contó a Hinata algo de lo que había pasado ya que sabía que su hija mayor y el chico rubio irían el día siguiente a tramitar su registro ninja, además, para cómo iban las cosas era lo más probable que se consumara el matrimonio entre el heredero Uzumaki y su hija mayor, cosa que además de hacer valer el trato con su amigo fallecido daría más influencia política al clan Hyuuga  
La hermana Hyuuga mayor llego a abrazar al chico que se acababa de levantar del suelo después de quitar a la niña de encima de él, casi cae al suelo de nuevo por el abrazo de su amiga  
\- Na-Naruto, me preocupé mucho cuando mi padre me dijo que habías ido al hospital, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿estas herido?- fueron las preguntas de su amiga hacia Naruto, no le gustaba preocupar a Hinata, no sabía por qué pero se sentía mal cuando hacia que ella o Hanabi se preocuparan  
\- Estoy bien, de veras- les dijo tratando de quitarles la preocupación –solo fue el cansancio y la falta de chakra, así que no fue nada grave  
Después de un rato de platicar los dos genin fueron a la torre Hokage a tramitar sus registros ninja, al día siguiente les asignarían los equipos…

Fin


	4. capitulo 3:Dia de seleccion

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana vemos a un rubio sentado en asiento junto a una oji-perla más abajo en los asientos de la derecha estaba el azabache callado muy pensativo (también estaban todos los demás recién genin pero me estoy enfocando en los protagonistas) cuando de repente se abre la puerta del salón dejando ver a un chunin con una marca en poco arriba de la nariz.

\- Buenos días clase- dijo Iruka acto seguido todos se levantaron y dijeron

\- Buenos días Iruka-sensei- dijeron todos al unísono para después sentarse en sus asientos-

\- Me enorgullece ver que todos son genin- dijo feliz casi llorando lo que hizo que a todos le saliera una gota de sudor en la sien- bueno volviendo al tema de hoy, se les asignara sus nuevos equipos y se les asignara un tutor o sensei- así fue nombrando Iruka a los grupos-equipo 7...Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto reacciono a su nombre- ...Hinata Hyuuga- continuo Iruka reaccionando a su nombre poniéndose contenta de estar con Naruto- y... Shikamaru Nara su sensie será Shikaku Nara- termino de decir Iruka mientras Shikamaru no le prestaba mucha atención

\- Que problemático- dijo su frase el Nara

\- Nos agruparon con Shikamaru casi nunca he hablado con él- dijo Naruto a Hinata solo lo miraba- bueno continuo equipo ocho...Sakura Haruno... Shino Aburame y...Chouji Akimichi su sensei sera Shizune Kato- termino el sensei Sakura solo miraba a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo Shino estaba en una esquina sin decir ni hacer y Chouji comía una bolsa de papas- bien, equipo nueve, está en circulación; veamos al último grupo, equipo 10...Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka y... Kiba Inuzuka y su sensei sera Orochimaru- ninguna se miraron mucho no tenían mucho que decir ya que casi no se conocían Sasuke solo pensaba quien era ese tal Orochimaru, Ino por otro lado maldecía a Hinata por no terminar en el mismo equipo que su querido "Naruto-kun" y a quien quera que hiciese los equipos por ponerla con el perro caliente, como la mayoría de las chicas llamaba a Kiba, y con el traidor Uchiha, su padre no la había dejado relacionarse con él y no sabía la razón, pero le habían dicho que provenía de una línea de traidores y que él no tardaría en ir por el mismo camino, por ultimo Kiba, él estaba alegre de que le haya tocado en el mismo equipo que Ino, una de las chicas más "buenas" de la academia y solo pensaba en cómo hacerla su chica.

\- Bueno eso fue todos chicos sus sensei llegaran más tardar por la tarde para conocerlos pueden salir y volver-dijo Iruka saliendo del aula acto seguido empezaron a salir todos los alumnos.

Hinata y Naruto estaban afuera buscando a Shikamaru para conocer un poco mejor a su nuevo compañero

\- Ahí está- dijo Hinata apuntando a Shikamaru que acababa de salir del salón y se acercaron a el

\- Hola-dijo Naruto haciendo a Shikamaru voltear

\- ¿Ustedes son mis nuevos compañeros?-dijo Shikamaru un fastidiado

\- S-si soy Hinata Hyuuga un gusto-dijo Hinata presentándose con un poco de timidez

\- Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo estirando su mano de forma alegre y educada

\- Un gusto- estrechando la mano de Naruto- quisiera hablar más pero tengo que irme- dijo despidiéndose y alejándose

\- ¿Que harás ahora Naruto?- pregunto Hinata

\- Supongo que caminare un rato, ¿y tú?-dijo el rubio

\- Iré a casa a avisarle a mi padre y volveré para conocer al sensei- dijo Hinata

\- Ok nos vemos en dos horas Hinata, adiós- dijo Naruto empezando a caminar dejando a Hinata sola la cual empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa

Mientras Hinata iba hacia su casa, Naruto se dirigía al centro de la aldea para dar un paseo y tal vez comer algo de ramen. En el camino decidió ir a visitar a su abuelo Hokage, no lo había visto desde que lo había ayudado con su problema con el jutsu de clones y le enseño los clones de sombras así que se dirigió directo a la torre Hokage.

Naruto entro al salón notando a su amiga oji-perla Hinata y a su nuevo compañero Shikamaru

\- Hola- dijo Naruto saludando a los dos

\- Naruto-kun llegaste-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras Shikamaru solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo

\- ¿No ha llegado nuestro sensei?- preguntó el rubio

\- No, aún no ha llegado Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abre dejando ver a un adulto con el pelo recogido con una coleta entra al salón

\- Buen día ¿este es el equipo 7?- dijo el jounin

\- Si usted es nuestro sensei- preguntó Hinata-si mi nombre es Shikaku Nara es un gusto conocerlos-dijo fijándose en Naruto y Shikamaru

\- Hola Shikamaru- dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto y Hinata

\- ¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Naruto rápidamente

\- Si...es mi padre- sorprendiendo aún más a Naruto y Hinata.

Fin


End file.
